


Fashion Show

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Fashion Show, Fluff, Gen, M/M, danandphilfashion, danandphilfluff, phanfichallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: Phil models his new merchandise for Dan, who seems a bit more interested in Phil's body than the merch covering it.





	Fashion Show

Phil Lester spun around and modeled the hoodie to his best friend, Daniel Howell. 

“Nice! I really like it!” Dan said as he admired his boyfriend’s squared shoulders.

“Do you really?!” Phil asked, smiling.

“Yeah!” Dan replied. “I think it’s uniquely you. What are those wingdings on the sleeve?”

“They say, ‘Phil’”, he said. 

“Of COURSE they do,” Dan said, laughing. “Well, I like it a lot. What else did you make?”

“Socks that match but they don’t match!” Phil said excitedly as he raced back up to his room to grab the rest of his merch. 

“What do you mean they match but they don’t match?” Dan said, confused. 

“Foxes and cacti!” Phil said, tossing the socks towards Dan. 

Dan caught them and said, “Socks that match…but don’t match. Nice!” 

“And a shirt that says, ‘Try New Things’!” Phil said, proudly. 

“Oh, wow!”

“And a foxes shirt, and a plushie lion!”

“Aww, Lion!” Dan said, fondly.

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait to release it. You’ll help me model, won’t you?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Phil. It should be you and maybe some of the people from the merch team. I shouldn’t be involved directly. It needs to be a solo endeavor for you.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Phil said. “But you can at least be there and help me take the pictures, right?”

“Of course!” Dan said, standing up and walking towards Phil. 

“Thank you!” Phil said, embracing Dan fondly.

“I’m so proud of you, Phily,” Dan said. 

“I’m proud of you, too, Bear,” Phil said softly.

They held the embrace and slowly began to rock side to side. 

Phil took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and rested his chin on Dan’s shoulder.

“Remember,” he said, “when I was taller than you?”

“We were fetuses then,” Dan said, grinning. 

“We’ve both grown, in a lot of ways,” Phil said proudly. 

Dan took Phil’s face into his hands and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“There,” Dan said.

“‘There’ what?” Phil asked, confused.

“There is what I want,” Dan said, and slowly leaned in and took Phil’s top lip between his own.

“You know,” Dan said, as he ended the kiss, “I’m not sure I really like this hoodie after all. I’m going to need to check it out more closely.”

“What?!” Phil said, surprised, “I thought you liked it!”

“I might. But I’m going to need you to take it off so I can see it better.”

Dan sat down on the couch and grinned.

Phil blushed. “Dan!”

“I mean, you wanted my opinion,” Dan said. “I just want to be thorough.”

Phil hesitated, then grinned and rolled his eyes, and began to pull the hoodie over his head.

“Slower,” Dan directed.

Phil slowed down and gently pulled the hoodie off, revealing his bar chest beneath it. 

He tossed the hoodie at Dan’s face and ran up the stairs.

“Hey!” Dan said, “Get back here!”

“I thought you wanted to see the hoodie!” Phil called down from his room, giggling. 

“I’m gonna …” Dan began as he threw the hoodie onto the sofa, jumped up and raced towards the stairs. 

The fashion show was off to a good start.


End file.
